


TLC

by kadiaeden



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadiaeden/pseuds/kadiaeden
Summary: Hiji looking out for his sick bby Gin lol





	TLC

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168837852@N02/48068922991/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiji looking out for his sick bby Gin lol


End file.
